A Fractured Silence
by klaroline-heaven
Summary: A worried father that goes by the name of Niklaus Mikaelson knows that he must try and help his son who no longer speaks after experiencing a traumatic event. Caroline Forbes is an acclaimed pediatric therapist and she may just be his son's only chance at a happy ending- maybe his, too.
1. Chapter 1

Hey all! I have been working on this for quite some time and I hope that you lovelies enjoy it :) I don't think there is another fic that is based on this, so maybe this'll be a success! Who knows?

I would like to thank Cindy for the lovely cover (love you, Cin!) and I would like to thank Mafalda (she's awesome tbh!) for being a fantastic beta and a big help!

A Fractured Silence

A worried father that goes by the name of Niklaus Mikaelson knows that he must try and help his son who no longer speaks after experiencing a traumatic event. Caroline Forbes is an acclaimed pediatric therapist and she may just be his son's only chance at a happy ending- maybe his, too.

Now, without further ado... I give you Chapter 1! Enjoy :D

* * *

Klaus awoke in the middle of the night when he felt his son stir beside him. As his eyes fluttered open, he let out a soft sigh and turned to him.

"Ethan?" Klaus said even though he knew that his six year old son wasn't going to answer him.

Klaus had his own bedroom and often times Ethan would jump onto the king size bed and fall asleep next to his father hoping that the memory of that horrific day would go away and never come back to haunt him.

Ethan stopped talking when he saw his mother get murdered right in front of him. He was four, and Adrianna and he were walking to the supermarket when out of nowhere a man came up to them and stabbed Adrianna in the stomach multiple times.

Ever since then, Ethan wouldn't talk to anyone. Not his father. Not to his aunts and uncles. No one.

His father sighed when he saw the tears glistening in his son's blue-grey eyes.

"Ethan…" Klaus said as he put an arm around him, hoping to rid his son from the memories of that terrible day.

Ethan had blue-grey eyes that matched his father's and he had his mother's dirty blonde hair. Klaus and Adrianna met at a fraternity party back when they were both in college and they instantly hit it off. Adrianna had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. She was pretty tall and she had a kind smile.

Ethan turned away from his father and Klaus heard his sniffles. Putting his hand on his forehead, he looked up at the ceiling and sighed heavily because he didn't know what else he could do.

The next morning Klaus woke up with a heavy heart. He was the CEO of Mikaelson Enterprises and he had to get to work, but he couldn't because he knew that Ethan was suffering silently. The memory of Adrianna's funeral flashed through his mind and he remembered that Ethan didn't shed a single tear that day or the days that followed. He knew that if his son just let it all out, he would be okay eventually, but he also understood that that was wishful thinking. He couldn't comprehend what his son felt in those moments when his mother fell prey to an unknown attacker and frankly he didn't want to, but the thought of Ethan keeping all of that inside of him made his heart ache.

Ethan came out of Klaus' bedroom and Klaus looked down at him with a ghost of a smile on his full lips.

He was currently at the stove making his son his favorite pancakes—blueberry pancakes with whip cream on top.

Once the pancakes were done, he set the plate down in front of him, but Ethan shook his head rapidly before he looked down at the floor.

"You don't want it?" Klaus questioned.

Ethan shrugged before he placed his head on the kitchen isle.

Klaus sighed heavily and he walked over to the refrigerator. He took out a couple of oranges and a few apples and turned on the juicer.

As he cut up the fruits, Ethan watched him with intensity in his eyes- the eyes that mirrored Klaus' so well.

Once the apple-orange juice was ready, he poured himself and Ethan a tall glass of it.

He placed the glass on the kitchen isle and Ethan took it because it was his favorite and he was thirsty.

Klaus smiled when the glass was empty and he helped his son off of the stool.

Once the both of them were dressed, he gave Ethan his backpack and the two of them made their way out of their loft that was located on the Upper East Side.

As he drove up to Ethan's elementary school, he wondered what it was that he could do to make his one and only son feel better.

The car came to a halt and he gave Ethan a kiss on the forehead before he opened the car door for him. Ethan waited patiently for his father and as soon as he had his car parked, he walked him inside.

They approached an elderly woman that was in her early sixties. She was of African American descent and she had kind brown eyes.

A smile crept onto Ethan's lips as he spotted her. Quickly, he ran over to her and hugged her tightly.

"Hello, darling boy." Klaus heard the aide say. Her name was Avery Johnson.

Ethan smiled up at her and she took his hand.

"Wave goodbye to your father." She quickly said as she threw a smile in Klaus' direction.

Ethan did as he was told and Klaus waved back as a smile played on his lips. Once Ethan and Avery turned away from him, he left the elementary school and he could imagine just how much work was waiting for him at the office.

Once he was at his office, he called for his sister to come up to his office.

Rebekah was blonde and she had doe blue eyes. She was of average height and she was married to Klaus' best friend, Stefan Salvatore.

"How's Ethan?" She immediately questioned once inside his office, not bothering to say hello.

"I actually want to talk about him, sister." Klaus admitted as he sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah, of course. What is it?"

"I want to help him. Actually, no… I need to help him. He doesn't deserve everything that has happened to him…"

"We've tried helping him, Nik… We have gone through countless amounts of therapists and nothing. They're no help. What else can we do?"

"I don't know…" He sighed sadly.

"Okay, here is my advice to you… Go online and search for one. You have the money so I don't want you looking at the price. After what Ethan experienced, I understand why he doesn't speak, but maybe we can help him."

"I don't care about the money. I'll give up my life savings just to hear him talk. Just to have him sleep peacefully at night. That memory of what he saw—it's plaguing his mind. It isn't good for him. He's only six years old, Bekah… I can only imagine what is going on inside his mind and knowing that I can't help him? It kills me."

"I know that. Go online… Search for one… Don't be biased."

"You don't know anyone? " Klaus asked her as he put his head in his hands and shook his head in desperation.

"Personally, I don't… I'll ask around…" Rebekah told him with finality before she stood up and excused herself.

The CEO quickly went onto Google and he began his search for a Pediatric Therapist.

He had a lot of work to do, but he simply couldn't bring himself to focus on it. As he scrolled the web, he came to a stop when he found an interesting website.

Clicking on it, a blonde woman with bright blue eyes stared back at him. He was struck speechless because of the beauty that the woman possessed, but he quickly snapped out of it.

He read her bio and read the reviews.

The reviews were excellent, he realized…

_Dr. Forbes was able to help my daughter become more social with her peers and now my daughter is as happy as ever. Thank you so much, Dr. Forbes!_

_Caroline Forbes is a woman with powers… She might be young, but she has as much experience as those that are older than her. She was able to help my son overcome his fear of riding a bicycle._

The reviews went on and Klaus immediately knew that he had to call her up. Maybe she was his best shot…

As he searched for the number, he looked for the address as well. He realized that she worked in a loft that was not too far from his office.

When he found her number, he quickly reached for his cell phone and dialed her number.

She answered on the second ring and Klaus forgot how to breathe for a minute because of how angelic her voice sounded.

"Dr. Forbes office. This is Caroline Forbes speaking… How can I be of help?" She questioned, her voice friendly.

"Uh… Hello, my name is Niklaus Mikaelson and I was wondering if I can come by with my son…"

"Yes of course. Can I have your son's name?" She asked as she pulled up an empty file.

"Yes… Ethan Mikaelson is his name and he is six years old."

"Okay, very well." Caroline replied as she watched her daughter Skye play with her dolls.

Skye was five years old and she looked exactly like Caroline did as a child.

"When can we come by?" Klaus asked her, hoping that it would be as soon as possible.

"How about at 3 p.m. tomorrow?" Caroline questioned.

"Is there a possibility of moving up the appointment?" He wondered even though he knew that it was a long shot.

"I'm free all day today, but my daughter has a cold… I don't want any of the children getting it as well…"

"Oh…" Klaus sighed sadly.

"Maybe, today can work?" She said, unsure of herself.

For some reason, she knew that this parent was desperate to have her help his son and she couldn't exactly cut him off.

"Yes, please… I really don't know what to do anymore…"

"If you don't mind me asking, Mr. Mikaelson… What is the problem?"

"It's really a long story…" He told her, but stopped because of the lump that was beginning to form in his throat.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, Mr. Mikaelson. I understand that you don't know me well which is why I want to give you time." Caroline retorted because she could tell that whatever happened was traumatic.

"No, no… I have to be honest with you, Dr. Forbes… Ethan is my number one priority right now and I can't think about myself at the moment- it has to be all about him." He told her, his voice even because he knew that it was the truth.

"If you're sure, Mr. Mikaelson." She whispered.

Klaus inhaled a deep breath before he looked down at his hands. He could tell that they were shaking, but he quickly cleared his throat in hopes of pulling it together.

"One day my wife and Ethan were out and out of nowhere-" he started, but stopped mid-sentence.

"Mr. Mikaelson, please don't force yourself… I want you to feel comfortable."

"No, no… I'm fine, Dr. Forbes. Really," he reassured her. "As I was saying… my wife was out with Ethan and then a man walked right over to them. Adrianna- my wife- she didn't understand what was going on, but before she could say anything- he stabbed her multiple times and she died in Ethan's arms. He was four years old, Dr. Forbes… I can only imagine what he goes through on a daily basis. It isn't fair." Klaus finally finished as he felt the moisture building up in his eyes.

Caroline was about to drop the phone because of what he told her, but she quickly collected herself. Shaking her head, she looked over at Skye with her bright blue eyes wide. The blonde knew that she would go to whatever lengths to insure that her daughter had a bright future ahead and she assumed that the father that she was currently speaking to would do whatever it took as well.

"I—I'm so sorry…" She whispered, her voice genuine.

"So am I," He sighed.

"How about the two of you come by in two hours? I'm sure you have my address and we won't have any disruptions so that should help." Caroline told him as she typed in some information into the computer.

"We'll be there, Dr. Forbes." Klaus replied as a relieved smile appeared on his face. "Thank you so much for this… I know that it is in such short notice, but I'm on the brink of desperation over here." He admitted.

"I understand, Mr. Mikaelson. I will try my very best to help Ethan out." Caroline reassured her._ And you perhaps_, she thought.

* * *

There you have it! I hope y'all enjoyed this one! I sure loved writing it and it says something because when I come up with ideas, I want to write them, but if I can't complete the first chapter, I quit.

Please Leave Feedback :)

~Hana :p


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I am finally back with the second chapter and I want to apologize for the long wait! I am absolutely terrible with updates :/

Enjoy!

~Hana :p

* * *

Klaus walked into the elementary school and he quickly made his way over to the general office.

As soon as he got there, a younger woman smiled at him before she walked over to him.

"Can I help you with something?" She wondered as she looked him over subtly.

"Yes... My son goes to school here and he has an appointment in about thirty minutes and we can't miss it." Klaus clarified as he looked down at his Rolex.

"So, I'm guessing you want him to be excused for the rest of the day?" The redhead said.

"Yes," he nodded quickly.

"Alright then," she replied. "What is your son's name?"

"Ethan Mikaelson," the Brit told her as he shifted from one foot to the other because he didn't want the therapist to think that he wasn't punctual.

"Ah," she mumbled because she remembered that Ethan was the boy that didn't speak.

"Yeah," Klaus sighed even though he hated knowing that Ethan was identified as the boy that didn't speak rather than the genius mathematician.

"Well, just give me a second." She told him before she walked over to a phone and dialed the room number.

As soon as the teacher answered, she quickly told her the boy's name.

About five minutes later, Klaus spotted Ethan and he waved at him with a big smile on his lips. Ethan smiled back as he ran over to his father and hugged him tightly.

When the two Mikaelson's separated, Klaus turned to the redhead and smiled at her.

"Thank you for your help, Ms...?"

"Genevieve." She responded. "You can call me Genevieve. After all, there is no need for formalities."

"As you wish, Genevieve." Klaus said before he took ahold of Ethan's hand.

The two made their way out of the school and into the car. Klaus drove in the direction of the therapist's home and as soon as they arrived, he parked his car in the parking lot.

* * *

Caroline was making chicken noodle soup for Skye when she heard the doorbell ring and she quickly turned off the stove before she reached for her white lab coat.

The blonde looked through the peep hole and she spotted a handsome man with a little boy. Caroline immediately knew that that was the man who called her earlier and she opened up.

"Mr. Mikaelson, I presume?" She questioned as she extended her hand for him to take.

The two shook hands and she noticed just how stiff he was.

_Huh..._ She thought.

"You must be Ethan." She smiled brightly as she kneeled before the little boy. "Are you Ethan?" She questioned even though she knew the answer and that he would most likely not respond.

He nodded slowly and Caroline's smile widened as she ushered them into her apartment.

"Please take a seat and I will be with the two of you gentlemen in a moment." She told them and once Ethan's father nodded, she quickly made her way back into the kitchen and reached for a bowl before she put some of the soup in it.

When the bowl was ready, she made her way towards Skye's bedroom and turned the door knob.

"Mama?" Skye asked as she peered over at her through the stack of pillows and blankets around her.

"I'm right here, baby girl. I made you some soup." Caroline told her as she walked over to her and put the bowl of soup on her light wooden bed stand.

"I don't want no soup." She responded as she shook her head quickly.

"Come on, pumpkin... Don't you want to get better?"

"I guess..." She admitted as she eyed the bowl warily.

"Relax, sweet pea... I made the soup, not your nana." The blonde clarified as she put the back of her hand on Skye's forehead.

Thankfully, she didn't have a fever which made Caroline somewhat relax.

"Are there people in our house?" Skye asked her as she heard footsteps coming from the living room.

"Yes," she nodded.

A big smile appeared on Skye's lips and she immediately removed her covers before she jumped up and made her way into the corridor.

"Skye!" Caroline shouted as she ran after her little troublemaker.

Once she got to the living room, she spotted Skye eyeing Ethan and his father.

"You have pretty eyes." Skye complimented the little boy, but he didn't respond at first. "Aren't you gonna say thank you?" She added, the confusion evident in her voice.

"Skye..." Caroline said in a warning tone as she looked over at Klaus apologetically.

Klaus waved it off and he wrapped his arm around his son's shoulder before Ethan reached for a blank piece of paper and pen.

_Thank you. You also have pretty eyes._

Ethan wrote on the piece of paper before he turned it around and Skye read it.

"I know," she shrugged as she wiped at her nose with the sleeve of her long sleeved princess shirt.

"Pumpkin, how many times have I told you to use a tissue? You are a lady, Skye. I refuse to have you acting like less."

"But mama!" Skye began to say, but was cut off with a wave of her mother's finger.

"I really am sorry for this." She apologized as she took ahold of Skye's hand.

"Oh, no." Klaus shook it off. "It is quite alright," he reassured her.

"Thank you," she sighed in relief. "I swear that I'll be with you in just a minute. I just need to make sure that this little troublemaker princess stays on her best behavior in front of guests."

Skye pouted and crossed her arms over her chest like she was angry and Ethan couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"Ethan?" Klaus questioned, but his son remained silent.

Klaus's eyes widened and he looked over at Caroline before he urged her to follow him to the far wall.

Caroline let go of her daughter's hand and she made her way over to him.

"Is there a problem?" She wondered as her eyebrows furrowed in confusion and worry.

"I haven't heard Ethan laugh in two years." He told her as the blonde's eyes widened.

"Ethan hasn't laughed in two years?" Caroline asked as she tried to cover her surprise.

"No," he shook his head. "Please... I think we may actually have a chance to help him, so please don't give up on us."

"Of course I won't!" Caroline quickly reassured him.

Klaus exhaled a sigh of relief and he nodded before the two of them made their way back towards the children that seemed to be getting along well.

"Skye, it's time for you to take your medicine." Caroline told her daughter.

"Mama, no." Skye quickly replied. "I don't wanna drink that medicine. It tastes like shi-" Skye started, but quickly shut her mouth because she knew that that word was a cuss.

"What were you going to say, young lady?" Caroline wondered and Skye looked over at Ethan for help, but he shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest because he couldn't really do much.

"Mama, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it, but it just came out. I couldn't stop myself from blurting that foul word out."

"It seems like I am going to have to wash your mouth with soap." She told her as her eyebrows knit together.

"Mommy, please don't. I didn't mean too and the soap tastes really really bad!"

Caroline looked over at Klaus apologetically and he put his hands out before he sat down beside his son and put his arm over his shoulder.

"Skye, please do go to your bedroom. I have a job that I must attend to."

"Okay, fine..." Her daughter finally said.

"That's a good girl." She said, smiling at the little girl.

"Mama, when you're done, can I play with him? I was going to have a tea party, but it isn't really fun when I'm alone with my toys."

"It all really depends on Ethan and his father, pumpkin."

"Ethan, what is your daddy's name?" Skye asked the boy that was about a year older than her.

"Darling..." Caroline started, but stopped when she saw him writing on the paper.

_Niklaus is his name. Call him Nikky though. He hates it._

"Nik-lay-es?" Skye said, trying to get Ethan's father's name right.

"Show some respect, Skye. Call him Mr. Mikaelson."

Skye ignored her mother as she made her way over to Klaus.

"Nikky," she smiled and Ethan chuckled as he shook his head.

Klaus smiled at the little girl before he looked over at his son with his eyes wide and his jaw dropped slightly.

Ethan gave his father a small smile and he felt his heart swell in his chest with happiness.

"Nikky, smile again." Skye ordered as she looked up at him with her eyes narrowed.

"Skye, you can't speak to Mr. Mikaelson in such a manner. He's older than you which is why you have to show him respect and you just met him."

"It's fine, really." Klaus reassured her. "I haven't been this entertained since my sister was a child."

"You have a sister?" Skye asked him, the curiosity evident in her voice.

"I do. And I have four brothers." He replied, beaming down at her. "You kind of look like she did when she was your age."

"Is she pretty?" Skye wondered and Caroline gasped at her daughter's bluntness.

"You don't have to answer that. It seems like my darling daughter left her manners someplace else." Caroline said as she eyed her daughter pointedly.

"Mama, my manners are fine. It isn't my fault that I never see any of your friends because you're always busy."

"Oh, sweetheart... We aren't friends... Mr. Mikaelson and I just met, actually."

"Really?" Skye wondered.

"You sound surprised," Caroline noticed.

"It's just the two of you look at each other funny."

"How's that, little miss?" Klaus wondered, the curiosity evident in his voice.

"It doesn't matter." Caroline cut in. "Now, pumpkin, I think it's time that you went to your bedroom."

"But I wanna see Nikky smile again."

"Your wish is my command, deary." Klaus said as the little girl turned back to face him.

"Yay!" She said as she beamed from ear to ear.

Klaus chuckled lightly before he smiled at her. Skye made her way over to him and she poked one of his dimples with a big smile on her face.

"Mama, look! He has holes on his face when he smiles!"

"Those aren't holes, Skye." Caroline told her and she couldn't help but smile. "They're dimples."

"Dimples?" Skye wondered. "Do I have dimples?" She added before she looked up at her mother with a smile on her face.

"I'm afraid not, sweetheart. It really depends on genes."

"Whatever that is," the girl shrugged before she walked over to Ethan.

"Ethan, do you have dimples like your papa?"

"It doesn't matter, Skye. You said you would go back to your room when Mr. Mikaelson smiled and he did."

"Mama, why don't you call him Nikky? Whatever you call him sounds hard."

Caroline shook her head before she put it in her hands.

"Do you have dimples?"

Ethan nodded before he showed her the evidence. He smiled at her and Skye clapped her little hands together before she put a finger to one of his dimples.

"I want dimples." Skye whined as she crossed her arms over her chest tightly.

_Too bad. _

Ethan wrote on the paper and the little blonde narrowed her eyes at him before she turned away from him and made her way towards her bedroom.

* * *

When the trio was alone, Caroline exhaled a sigh of relief before she sat down on the chair opposite the sofa that both of them sat on.

"Now, that my little girl is in her bedroom, I think we should start by getting to know one another."

"That sounds quite good." Klaus told her as he looked over at Ethan.

"Ethan, why don't you start off?" Caroline asked him as she looked at him hopefully.

The little boy shook his head as he looked down at his hands that were on his lap.

"Son, Dr. Forbes is trying to help us." Klaus told him slowly because he could already see some progress.

Ethan pointed at Skye's door and the two of them looked that way with confusion.

"Do you want Dr. Forbes's daughter to be here?" Klaus asked him, genuinely curious.

Ethan gave a firm nod and Klaus looked over at Caroline before he gestured towards the kitchen.

"We'll be right back." They told him in unison.

When Ethan didn't respond, they made their way to the kitchen and Caroline motioned for him to sit down.

Once seated, the blonde poured tea into two cups before she handed him one.

"I think I know what Ethan needs." Klaus told her.

"I think so, too." She admitted.

"What do you think it is?"

"I think he needs a friend- one like Skye. My daughter can be quite the handful at times, but she has a good heart."

"I can tell," Klaus responded, a chuckle escaping his throat.

"So, what do you want to do?"

"I still want him to have sessions with you, but I also want him to be with Skye sometimes. Your daughter really can bring a bad situation to a good situation much like yourself."

Caroline looked down at her cup of tea as a blush crept onto her cheeks.

"I think we can work that out, but is there really a point of you spending your money when we both know that he will only ever fully recover with Skye's friendship?"

"I guess not, but I want too. I don't want you to feel like you're obligated to have Skye make friends with a little boy with a lot of...baggage." He sighed heavily.

"That's the thing, though. Ethan is a little boy and he seems to be trying to help himself by not speaking. Maybe he thinks that if he ever gets close to some one again, the same thing will happen to them which is why he is afraid to open up."

"You're right." He sighed heavily. "So, what should I do?"

"I think the better question is what should we do?"

"Right," he smiled at her. "And thank you again for agreeing to meet with us on such short notice."

"Oh, don't thank me. I should be thanking you for putting up with my little girl."

"Your little girl is an angel." Klaus reassured her.

"Thank you," she blushed again as she looked him in the eyes. "Now, I think I know what to do."

"What's that?" He wondered.

"I think we should have the children meet during the weekends. It can be like a play date of some sort."

"That sounds good." He said.

"Good." She replied. "So, how about this Saturday we meet at Central Park?"

"It's a date!" He said without a second thought. "I mean, it's a play date for our kids."

Caroline giggled and she could see the blush on his neck as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"It's a date." She agreed.

* * *

There you have it! I hope this chapter was alright and I hope y'all like my original characters (Ethan, Skye)

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p


End file.
